


Creating a Future

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 4/11/14 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Future</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Creating a Future

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4/11/14 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Future
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

The grand reopening of Hogwarts was a bittersweet affair, the many casualties of the final battle never far from people’s minds. Yet it was also a time for hope, held within the promise of a fresh start.

“Everyone has loads of plans for the future,” Harry sighed as he stood out in the cool evening air with Ron. “But me… deep down I never thought I’d _have_ a future.”

“So start planning,” Ron said, clapping him on the shoulder. “Think about what you want and go for it.”

Spotting Snape sweeping into the castle, Harry nodded firmly. “Yeah. I will.”

~~~

“Snape?” Ron repeated, momentarily forgetting the dinner in front of him.

Harry shrugged. “You’re the one who told me to go for what I wanted.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t mean Snape…”

Hermione elbowed Ron in the side. “Ignore him, Harry. If being with Severus makes you happy then I think it’s great.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Ron conceded. “You do look happier these days.”

Harry smiled. “Because I am. I know Severus is my future.”

“Does this mean we have to invite him for dinner once a week, too?”

“No,” Harry laughed. “Don’t worry, we still do our own things.”

~~~

“Well, I can honestly say that I never envisaged this future,” Professor McGonagall said, smiling at Harry, “but I couldn’t be happier! Now, have you made a decision about that teaching position?”

“Actually—“

“That discussion can wait,” Severus said smoothly, appearing at Harry’s side. “If you’ve quite finished monopolizing my husband’s attention, Minerva?” With that he led Harry onto the dance floor, to a burst of applause.

“You’re not going to tell her?” Harry grinned as he was drawn close.

Severus’ dark eyes glittered. “Let her wait a little longer. For now, you’re mine.”

Harry captured his lips. “Always.”


End file.
